Un homme comme les autres
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Gazetto - Reita & Ruki- -Death Fic- Quand un homme comme les autres est atteint d'une maladie pas comme les autres... -A lire, c'est vraiment court, deux chapitres xD-
1. Cela n'arrive

**Titre de la Fic:** Ce n'est qu'un homme.

**Titre du Chapitre: ** Cela n'arrive...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Un bassiste, et son chanteur préféré

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Reita et Ruki ne m'appartiennent qu'en rêves xD L'histoire est Mienne... Et tout le reste est a MOI aussi, même les pantalons sexy qui se planquent dans l'armoire de Ruki! xDDD

**Note**: Comme toujours... Ne soyez pas surpris...

Une courte fiction xD. Attention... Ceci est une... Enfin vous verrez bien, mais ne soyez pas surpris, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite xD.

-

* * *

-

-

**« Au vu des différents examens... J'en suis venu a la conclusion que vous avez un Adénocarcinome... »**

**« Attendez...Attendez, ça veut dire quoi clairement? » **_Stoppa le blond._

**« ... Vulgairement, il a un cancer du poumons. Mais il... »**

**« Un Cancer? Comment ça se fait? Il ne fait que tousser... » Le coupa a nouveau le blond, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il se tourna vers le cadet et lui dit « N'est-ce pas que tu ne fait que tousser? Ce n'est qu'une petite toux hein? »**

_Mais le plus jeune ne répondit pas. Il se redressa un peu dans son siège, et son regard planter dans le médecin en face de lui, il dit calmement._

**« Concrètement ... J'ai quoi comme option? »**

**« Mais Ruki, ce n'est qu'une toux. C'est une charlatan! Viens on s'en va » **_Annonça le bassiste_.

**« Écoutez, je peut comprendre que cela soit difficile admettre, mais il est encore tôt. Votre cancer n'est qu'au stade II, on peut encore faire quelques choses... »** _reprit le médecin très convaincant._

**« Rei... Je t'en pris... C'est toi qui voulais absolument savoir. Si tu veux partir, bien fait le. Moi je veux connaître toutes les possibilités. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas maintenant... Pas comme ça... »**

_Le blond qui s'était levé tout a l'heure, fixa son amis un instant. Il avait peur. Pourquoi avait-il voulus savoir? Pourquoi s'était-il inquiéter? Il y a des choses dans la vie qu'on ne voudrais savoir pour rien au monde, et ça en faisait parti. Mais il ne voulais pas l'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas dans une épreuve. Il finit par se rasseoir, et prit la mains de son cadet entre les siennes. Il la serrais comme pour lui donner de la force... Mais en réalité, il essayait de trouver une contenance. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était dure, et insensible, mais c'était tout le contraire, il avait un coeur, et ce coeur avait peur pour son n'amour. Il regarda le plus petit, qui semblais si sur de lui, il n'avais pas peur on dirais... Il tourna son regard vers le médecin et lui dit alors d'une petite voix._

**« Quels sont ses options?... »**

_Il priais silencieusement pour qu'une bonne nouvelle se trouve dans ce paquet cadeaux empoisonner. Paquet cadeaux... Dans deux mois c'était l'anniversaire du plus sur de lui des deux. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient rester aussi neutre, et impassible tout deux. C'était un cancer, et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on échappais facilement, il le savais pertinemment. Mais ils restaient là calme, et silencieux, dans cette pièce qui puais la mort a plein nez. Elle était peut être décoré de façon chaude et accueillante, mais il pouvais sentir la grande faucheuse qui se promenais près d'eux, qui faisait des avances a son amoureux, et le narguait... Lutter contre ça, c'était... Impossible, seul Dieu pouvait contrôler la mort des gens... Il espérait que Ruki n'en faisait pas partie... Pas pour le moment du moins. Il serra les dents, et le médecin reprit alors toujours aussi calme._

**« Et bien, pour être directe... Votre cancer est opérable. Une petite intervention, et vous en êtes totalement débarrasser, mais il faut s'y prendre au plutôt, si vous attendez trop, le cancer risque de se développer, et là la chirurgie n'est plus question. »**

**« A part la chirurgie... Je peut m'en débarrasser comment? »** _questionna le plus petit._

**« A ce moment là... on parle de Chimiothérapie, et de Radiothérapie... » **_Continua le médecin._

_Reita était atterré par ce qu'il entendait. Mais ne disait pas un mot. Il se contentait d'être là, de tenir la mains de Ruki pour éviter de se mettre a pleurer. Et le silence se réinstalla entre les trois hommes. Un silence pesant, un silence de mort, celle de Ruki qui se rapprochais a grand pas. Un peu plus, et le blond sentirais le goût de la mort dans la bouche de son amant. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ça. Il brisa alors le silence et demanda honteusement._

**« Et quel est la meilleure options selon vous? »**

_Le regard placide de son amant se posa sur lui pendant quelques secondes bien trop courtes a son goût, avant de détourné la tête. Il savait qu'il avait peur lui aussi. Ce regard lui en avait dit long sur son état. Il entendit le cadet tousser, cracher du sang comme c'était l'habitude ces derniers temps. Et le médecin se décida a lui répondre..._

**« La Chirurgie. Il y a des risques qu'il meure, mais elles sont très mince par rapport au cancer. Si cela évolue... ça seras pire... »**

_Peut être comptait-il émouvoir le plus jeune.. peut être qu'il pensait qu'il allait se ruer pour sauver sa vie. Mais a la grande surprise de tous, le plus petit prit la paroles._

**« J'ai choix entre mourir lentement et souffrir, ou prendre le risque de mourir pour vivre. Pardonnez moi, mais dans tout les cas je suis perdant... »**

**« Avec le cancer, qui sait combien de temps il vous reste a vivre... Il peut vous rester un mois, comme deux ans... Mais avec la chirurgie vous pourrez vivre tranquille pendant des années, avec votre ami. »** _s'étonna un peu le médecin, qui comprenais que cela puisse faire un peu peur._

**« Et si moi j'ai pas envie de me faire charcuter pour votre plaisir? »**_répondit le cadet qui semblais revenir a la vie peu à peu._

**« Mais... Ruki... C'est la meilleure option... Tu pourras vivre »**_ reprit Reita._

**« Je pense que vous devriez en discutez et revenir plus tard pour le début du traitement que vous voudrez. »** _lança le médecin_

**« Bien au revoir docteur »** _lâcha le petit qui sortit de la salle sans demander son reste._

_Le bassiste le rattrapa dans le hall, juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de l'hôpital. Il ne comprenais pas son comportement. Il lui dit alors tendrement._

**« Quest ce qui se passe? Mon chéri, il faut te faire opéré, c'est la meilleure chose a faire. » **

**« Mais j'ai pas envie qu'on m'ouvre de haut en bas pour me tripoter pendant que je serais inconscient. Et lui même l'as dit... Je risque de mourir sur la table! Je ne veux pas finir comme ça. » **

**« Il y a très peu de chance pour que cela arrive, tu le sait très bien. Dis moi clairement pourquoi tu ne veux pas! Tu pourrais mettre tout ça derrière nous en peu de temps... »** _reprit le blond_.

**« C'est MOI qui ai un cancer. MOI et rien que MOI! Et j'ai pas envie qu'on m'ouvre. J'ai pas envie qu'on me laisse une cicatrice horrible, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de faire l'autre traitement. Un point c'est tout. Maintenant, ramène nous s'il te plais. »**

_Et le plus jeune se mit a faire la tronche. Les yeux ternes, et tristes, il faisait la tête. Il y avais de quoi ne pas être content. Ils étaient juste venu consulter pour savoir pourquoi il crachait du sang, et pourquoi en si peu de temps Takanori n'était plus qu'un homme avec la peau sur les os... Et voilà le résultat. Il avais un cancer. Et ce con ne voulais même pas se faire soigner... En démarrant, le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'ils n'avaient pas consulter, ils n'auraient rien su... Ils auraient vécu tranquillement jusqu'à la mort du plus jeune... Ils auraient pas vu le temps passer... Et maintenant il n'y avais plus que le silence pesant, et cette mort qui se rapprochais de plus en plus de son petit chanteur. Il pouvais sentir frissonner son échine parcouru d'un frisson morbide, alors qu'il regardait a la place du mort a côté de lui. Les prochains jours allaient être une bataille constante pour lui faire admettre qu'il devait se faire charcuter, qu'ils en avaient besoins autant l'un que l'autre. Une bataille qui épuiserait encore plus le cadet, et mettrais les nerfs du blond a rude épreuves. Une bataille pour vivre, pour garder cette routine intacte, cette routine quotidienne tellement apprécié par les deux hommes. Et l'espoir ne servait a rien, il n'y avais rien a espéré mise a part que le plus petit se rende a l'évidence des paroles de son amant._

-

-

_**Quelques jours plus tard.**_

-

-

_C'était un soir comme les autres dans une petite maison habité par deux hommes d'un âge certains, où régnait entre eux un silence très présent ces derniers temps, présent et pesant. Ils ne s'adressaient pas souvent la paroles. Toutes les tentatives du blond avaient échoués les unes après les autres face au mur de silence imposer par le cadet, qui ne bougeait presque plus de la chambre. Il était tellement fatigué que parfois, même manger était trop difficile. Petit a petit a force de tout porter en lui, son corps refusait de lui obéir, il savais qu'il se trompais de chemin, mais il ne voulais pas l'admettre... Il ne pouvais pas... C'était encore un soir où le blond allait rester tard dans le salon, a penser et repenser a ça... A se prendre la tête a cause de lui. Il se faisait du mal pour lui, il s'inquiétait vraiment. Celui qui était le plus effrayé par la mort c'était lui, et pas le Vocalist. Il glissa doucement en dehors des draps, et a pas feutrer s'approcha silencieusement de la porte qu'il entrouvrit pour regarder son petit blond assis d'un air désespéré et triste tout seul dans le salon gelé. Il avait bien trop froid pour se lancer jusqu'à lui, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur son lit bien chaud, et de ses petites mains mélancoliques, se saisit de la couette qui s'enroula aussitôt autour de lui. Et dans un nuage de blancheur, passa le pas de la porte de ses petits pieds mal assurer. Il avais pas envie qu'il le gronde encore une fois... Il voulais pas qu'ils se disputent comme toujours pour rien. Il fit son apparition dans le salon, apparition qui passa inaperçue. Il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment mal en point son petit blond préféré... N'oublions pas qu'il était bassiste, et que le cadet était sencer être le vocaliste. Malheureusement il n'avais plus la force de tenir un live, ni même la voix pour enregistrer de nouvelles chansons, et encore moins le physique pour des photoshoots. Puisque le but n'était pas d'alarmer les fans... Alors voilà, le groupe ne disaient rien, mais tout le monde le savais... Ruki n'allais pas bien... Et Reita dans l'histoire? Rei non plus n'allais pas bien! Comment pouvais-il supporter l'idée que son amant était un entêter qui ne laisserais personne lui sauver la vie... Comment devait-il le traiter? C'était bien trop lourd. Il ne pouvais pas faire comme si rien n'avais changé, mais il ne voulais pas non plus qu'il sente son désespoir. C'était une situation que personne n'avais envie de connaître, une situation qui n'arrive qu'aux autres... Et là c'était si réel, si pénible..._

_Le plus jeune ne pouvais imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, alors il s'assit doucement a côté de lui et attendit qu'il prononce un mot. Encore un silence... Un long silence, qui ne se briserais pas par le blond. En proie a une multitude de questions, de blâmes, et de colères, il ne parlerais pas. Ruki-Chan fit alors le premier pas, il souffla doucement ce qui ressemblais a un râle, et qui finit par entraîner encore une toux ensanglanté sur la couette blanche immaculée. Cela attira l'attention du blond a ses côtés qui s'empressa de regarder si il n'avais rien, et surtout d'essuyer le coin de ses lèvres. Un peu plus, et on le prendrais pour un vampire. Mais tout ce que le vocalist put dire, fut seulement..._

**« Je suis fatigué Rei... »**

**« Viens, je te ramène au lit mon an.. » **_Il marqua une pause et essaya de sourire doucement _**« Ange.. »**

_Le blond lui tendit la mains, il s'attendait vraiment a ce qu'il le suive comme ça? Le cadet fit alors une moue triste, et boudeuse a la fois. Une moue comme il en avais le secret, assez attendrissante pour qu'on le regarde, et assez alarmante pour qu'on lui demande ce qui n'allais pas... Et cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas a la règle... Rei-Chan s'accroupit devant son petit chanteur et lui dit tendrement._

**« Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je croyais que tu était fatigué... Tu ne veux pas dormir? ça te ferais du bien tu sais... »**

**« Ryo. Il faut qu'on parle... »** _annonça le tout petit à voix basse. _

_C'est comme ça que le blond finit par s'asseoir sur la table basse pour rester face son petit Ange préféré. Il semblais avoir un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrais lui dire. Le petit reprit alors quand il fut sur d'avoir toute son attention._

**« ... Ne me coupe pas... Je ... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te répondre après... »**_Ruki se mordit la lèvre inférieur et prit une inspiration, avant de reprendre._ **« Je ne suis pas fou. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir tu sais... J'aimerais passer ma vie avec toi... Mais... Je ... Je ne le sent pas cette opération... J'ai... un mauvais pressentiment... Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi... »**

_Après un petit regard qui lui donna le feu vert, le blond qui venait enfin d'apprendre la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne voulais pas de cette opération, leva les yeux au ciels. Il trouva une mains de Ruki qui traînait hors de sa forteresse de couette et lui dit avec tout le tact qui était le siens._

**« Mon chéri... Je sais que se sera moche, que c'est dur d'accepter la vérité... Mais tu en a besoin... Vraiment, regarde toi... Tu ne peut pas continuer... Tu... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Je ne supporte pas te voir aussi mal... L'amour n'est pas le problème... Le problème, c'est que tu refuse ce qui te sauverais la vie... Je t'en pris penses-y... Pendant une petite journée tu aurais mal, mais tu pourrais revivre comme avant... On pourrais oublié tout ça et le groupe seraient a nouveau au complet... Ruki... C'est moche ce que je vais dire, et ça ne doit jamais se faire... Mais si tu continues dans cette voix... Je devrais partir... J'ai pas envie de te voir te laisser mourir stupidement... »**

_Le plus jeune était un peu choquer par ses paroles. Il lui confiait qu'il avait peur, et lui il le mettais au pied du mur... Il y avais quelques choses qui ne tournais pas rond ici... Il savais qu'il souffrais, mais c'était ça, ou ... Ce pressentiment qui n'était pas bon du tout. Le blond lui lâcha alors la mains d'une façon un peu soudaine, et les larmes emplir les yeux du cadet. La voix transformer par la maladie et par cet aveu soudain, il répondit calmement, tremblant jusqu'au moindre de ses cheveux sur la tête..._

**« Mais j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime... Tu comprend pas ça? Je t'aime. Je sais que... sa peut paraître stupide... Mais j'ai pas envie de mourir... J'ai peur, et j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'en pris me quitte pas, pas maintenant... »**

_Et les larmes roulèrent et se frayèrent un chemin sur les joues amaigris de ce petit être si triste, et si seul. Le blond le regardait pleurer. Son coeur explosait en milles morceaux... Il était la cause de ses larmes, mais lui il était la cause de tout ses maux. Si seulement il acceptais de se faire opéré, de mettre tout ça derrière eux. Mais non il s'entêtait comme toujours a ne pas comprendre qu'il mourrait pour rien. Mais il ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. Il avais dit ce qu'il avais a dire. Il se leva et regarda le plus jeune. Avec une infinie tristesse il lui répéta sa dernière sentence._

**« Je t'aime aussi. Et rien ne changera ça... Mais tu doit prendre la bonne décision. »**

**« Te perdre et mourir, ou te garder et risquer de mourir? »** _lui demanda le plus jeune. Il reprit _**« Mais c'est pas un choix ça... C'est cruel, et ... Sans issues... »**

_Malgré sa petite voix, et son physique très peu imposant... Reita était remis en question rien que par son regard triste, et remplit de larmes. Il ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, mais il ne voulais pas le voir s'éteindre sans rien pouvoir y faire, c'était pire que tout. Pire que de simplement le perdre. Se dire qu'on aurais dut, qu'on aurais pu le sauver, alors que c'était impossible. C'était la pire des souffrances. Malgré tout ça, il se rassit en face de lui et baissa la tête. Il avais le dons de se sentir toujours faible a ses côtés, peut importe ce que Ruki décidait, Reita le suivait toujours. Immanquablement comme attiré parce quelques choses qui étaient plus fort qu'eux. Quelque choses qui les liaient a jamais. L'un sans l'autre ne pouvais exister, et cela ne devait jamais arriver. Ils ne se le disaient peut être pas, mais tout deux savaient que l'autre ne pourrais supporter une vie sans lui. C'était un pacte mutuelle, et secret. Un pacte d'amour. Chacun avait fait le serment que cela n'arrive jamais... Et malgré ça... Malgré cette envie de rester fidèle a ses promesses, doucement tout leurs rêves d'avenirs se ternissaient, s'écaillaient petit a petit, comme une image qui doucement disparaît et ne laisse que l'impression d'un manque, un vague souvenir, une question « N'y avais-t-il rien a cet endroit? » Ils ne voulaient pas devenir qu'un vague souvenir. Ils ne voulaient pas que cela arrive. Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus de mal a Reita. Le faite que Ruki comptais abandonner déjà. Il remettait en question tout ce sur quoi reposait leur relation: la confiance, l'avenir, le passé, le présent... Et cet amour qui s'effritaient au gré de leurs désaccord et mécontentement..._

_Dans un long regard silencieux, le blond assura a son amant qu'il ne voulais pas partir, qu'il ne désirait que pouvoir le chérir pendant encore des années, et des années durant, jusqu'à ce que de vieillesse la mort accomplissent son oeuvre, que tout deux n'ai rien a regretter, ni de remords. Mais il lui assura aussi qu'il ne voulais pas le voir mettre un terme a tout ça, a tout cet amour, ce bonheur, et cette musique qu'ils faisaient si bien par la seule présence de l'autre dans la pièce. _

_Traumatisé un être aussi fragile que Ruki ne semblais pas gêner le blond qui prenais un malin plaisir a lui lancer des regards à lui fendre le coeur. voilà qu'il se mettait a douter... Et si pour une fois il avais raison? Si c'était vraiment la seule solution? Comment enlever cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre? Et ce pressentiment étrange? Oublier ses rêves sombres de ses derniers jours, juste par amour? juste pour lui faire plaisir? Pour ne pas qu'il l'abandonne? Pour lui faire croire qu'il avait tout essayé? L'amour c'était se sacrifier.. Mais pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi comme ça? La vie avait choisit une pauvre cloche sur qui déchaîner sa colère, et c'était sur lui que c'était tomber. Il ne pouvais pas croire que s'en était autrement. Alors qu'il ne rêvais que de chanter, et vivre vieux, avec des enfants et une belle brochette de glandus appartenant a son groupes comme amis, il était condamné a choisir entre son amour, et sa vie. Terrible choix a faire... Mais pendant tout ce temps... Une seule chose lui venait en tête... Si il partait vraiment, peut importe qu'il meure sur la table, de la tumeur, ou qu'il se suicide... La mort viendrais, et il la laisserais le prendre tout entier, sans lui il n'était rien. Il lui était même plus cher que sa propre vie. Alors sans grand étonnement de la part des deux, Ruki s'effondra dans un crachat rougeâtre dans les bras de son amant. Il détestait le goût âpre de son propre sang, ce goût qui lui restait dans la bouche perpétuellement. Et sa façon de salir tout ce qui l'entourait de rouge, d'un rouge vif, qui tournais au noir au bout d'un moment. Alors qu'il reprenais le dessus sur ses pulsions de recrachement d'organes, il répondit d'une petite voix étranglé._

**« Je le ferais. Mais je t'en pris...Reste avec moi. »**

_Instantanément, il sentit des bras passer autour de sa taille, et le serrer tendrement, alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche sur sa couette bien rougit par lui. De toute façon, Reita ne lui en voudrais pas... La première fois qu'il avait coloré son t-shirt préféré de rouge, il lui avait dit quelques choses comme « C'est pas grave mon ange, de toute façon, j'adore le rouge... Et puis... C'est pas ta faute... »... Maintenant, il aurais put ajouter que de toute manière a peu près la moitié des vêtements étaient Rouges, taché de son sang. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que ses poumons sortaient sans le prévenir... Et c'était vraiment la plus pénible des choses et la plus atroce. Il lova sa tête au creux de l'épaule du blond, qui finit par trouver son chemin jusqu'au belle lèvres rougit et rosé naturellement que possédait le petit Chanteur Malade. Il ne le quitterais pas, c'était décidé... Mais il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, pour lui assurer qu'il l'aimais, peut importe ce qui lui arrivais, peut importe si il était moche a voir a présent, ou s'il ne pouvais s'empêcher de vomir ses poumons partout dans la maison... Peut importait, il restait son amant, l'être qu'il aimais, et dont il devait s'occuper, a fin qu'un jours, ils puissent enfin être eux a nouveau. Et c'était le plus important._

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre? Désolé si c'est un peu gore, ou triste l'histoire... Mais ça m'est venu comme ça dans l'hopitale lundi... Et oui je suis aller a l'hopital, juste pour une radio, mais cette attente, m'as permis de penser a ça xD. Alors... voilà... Je préviens qu'il n'y auras que deux chapitres xD. Je vous aimes...


	2. Qu'aux autres

**Titre de la Fic:** Ce n'est qu'un homme.

**Titre du Chapitre: ** Qu'aux autres...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Un bassiste, et son chanteur préféré

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Reita et Ruki ne m'appartiennent qu'en rêves xD L'histoire est Mienne... Et tout le reste est a MOI aussi, même les pantalons sexy qui se planquent dans l'armoire de Ruki! xDDD

**Note**: Et voilà... Le dernier chapiiiitre de cette petite fiction tristounette. Ne pleureeez pas voyoons xD. La vie est belle xD.

-

* * *

-

-

Ce matin-là , j'ai eu du mal a me réveillé. Ce matin-là, je ne voulais pas me réveillé. Tu sais, je faisait un rêve tellement beau. Un rêve où toi et moi étions ensembles. Tu faisait semblant de dormir pour me laisser le temps de te faire le petit-déjeuner et de vérifier que tout était prêt pour la petite fête secrète préparer en ton honneur ce soir là... Je me souviens parfaitement, de ton air surpris quand tu t'est réveillé, et ce sourire sur tes lèvres; tout avait l'air si réel. Je me souviens aussi de tes cheveux en batailles, comme a chaque fois que tu te levais... Tu n'aimais pas que je te voie comme ça. Te rappelle-tu? Au début de notre relation, quand tu te levais avant moi, juste pour te recoiffer, et tu te recouchais comme si de rien n'était... J'étais tellement surpris de te voir si beau de bon matin... Mais la vraie beauté, c'était ton air empatté, et fatigué quand tu te levais après moi. Tu sais, j'aurais put te regarder dormir des heures entières, et parfois, je me forçais a rester très tard, juste pour voir ton visage endormie près de moi. C'était un si beau tableau... Même parfois quand tu me surprenais a te regarder, tu me demandait ce que j'avais a te fixer comme ça.. Tous ces moments, toute cette vie avec toi, je m'en suis souvenu dans ce rêves... C'était si beau, si réel...

Je me suis retourné de ton côté, et je t'ai serré si fort dans mes bras, je te murmurais que je t'aimais plus que tout, que j'étais si heureux que tu soit près de moi... Mais bien vite, je me suis rendu compte que tu était si... Doux, si froid, et si malléable... Et quand mes yeux doucement se sont ouvert a la réalité, tu n'était plus là... Ta place était vide, et dans mes bras il n'y avais seulement que ton oreiller, remplie de ton odeur... A ce moment là, tu sais, je n'ai pas pu retenir mes larmes, et faiblement je hurlais contre moi-même. J'étais si bête de croire que tu était revenu, juste pour moi. J'ai voulue faire duré ce rêves factice. J'ai fermé les yeux, et je me suis laissé troublé par ton parfum... J'aurais tellement voulue que tu soit là... Mais tu ne l'était pas... Tu ne l'était plus...

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, le téléphone a sonner. Je crois qu'à ce moment là, j'ai pesté contre cette sonnerie débiles, cette sonnerie, remplie de toi et moi, remplie de nous. J'avais toujours aimé cette chanson, jusqu'à ce que ça arrive... Alors doucement, je t'ai abandonné, encore une fois, et je suis allé décrocher. Devine qui c'était... Une de tes amies... Elle voulais te parler... Elle voulais te voir « très vite » comme elle disait. Elle voulais te voir, et moi dans l'histoire? J'ai été très gentil avec elle, je lui ai dit. Bien sûr, j'étais faible, je n'arrivais pas à retenir des trémolos dans ma voix. Bien sûr, elle a pleuré, et je l'ai suivit.

Tu sais combien de temps ça prend pour guérir? Moi j'en ai aucune idée. A ce moment là, je pensait que ma vie était fini, que j'aurais du me laisser mourir. Tout les matins, quand je me rend compte que tu est partie, je me le répète. Je n'ai plus aucune de raison de vivre quand tu n'est pas là. Ma vie, dépendait de la tienne. Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand quelqu'un rompt sa promesse? Je n'ai pas eut le temps de pleurer beaucoup plus. J'avais un double appel. J'imagine que tu a compris qui c'était. Oui, il m'as appelé, pour être sûr que j'allais bien, que « Je tenais le choque ». Parfois, je me demande comment, j'en suis arrivé là. Si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré, je ne pleurais pas. Il voulais m'occupé, pendant qu'il arrivais chez moi. Je suis pas si idiot, j'avais bien compris qu'ils avaient peur que je fasse une bêtise. J'y ai pensé, tu sais, mais je n'ai pas eut le courage. J'avais bien trop peur que ça fasse mal... Bien trop peur de ne pas te retrouver après. A peine le temps de raccrocher qu'il sonnais déjà. Il fallait pas être doué en calcule pour savoir que un et un, a toujours fait, fait et feras toujours deux: comme toi et moi.

C'est marrant, j'ai toujours pensé que je partirais le premier. En accord avec moi-même, je n'imaginais pas vivre ça. Je ne voulais pas vivre ça. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que tu vivrais tout ce que j'endure, toute cette douleur qui m'inonde comme une torture qui n'en finit plus de durée. Crois-tu qu'un jours je deviendrais insensible? Je crois qu'ils savaient tout ce qui ce passaient entre toi et moi. Tout nos accord implicites, et cette envie de ne jamais être séparé. Je me souviens de la tête que tirais les autres quand ils nous ont surpris nous embrassés. Ce mélange de surprise, et de joie. Et cette gêne que j'avais. J'étais mort de honte, non pas d'être avec toi, mais d'avoir été surpris alors que mes sentiments étaient a découvert. A cette époque, je faisait tout pour les cachés. Certains fans pensaient même que je n'avais pas de coeur. Ils le pensent peut être encore, mais maintenant plus rien d'autre ne m'importe que toi.

Je sais, je dérive beaucoup... Mais chaque moment de vie, me rappelle constamment ton souvenir. Tu aurais dût voir sa tête. Comme si dans la seconde qui suivait j'allais pété un câble devant lui. Je suis resté fort tu sais. Mais pas très longtemps. Quand, je suis rentré dans notre chambre, ton parfum était partout, et a chaque instant, j'avais l'impression que tu me préparais une surprise.. J'aurais tellement voulue que ça soit cela. Au lieu de tout ça, le silence régnait en maître, et moi, perdu dans cet océan de toi, je ne savais plus où aller pour t'échapper. Chaque meubles, chaque vêtements, pièces, odeur me rappelais toi. Toi te douchant, toi regardant la télévision, toi endormit sur le canapé, toi essayant péniblement de faire de la cuisine, et tout crammer, c'était drôle ce jours-là aussi; toi vivant près de moi. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais jeter tes affaires... Tout est encore chez nous, malgré les conseils de nos amis. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me dire **« Tu ferais mieux de les jeter, ou de les donner. Mais tu ne peux plus les garder. », « Tu te fais du mal pour rien. »**. Pour rien? Non, je ne croyais pas. Je leurs répondaient toujours « Et si il revient? Il seras bien content que ses affaires soient encore là. » Et puis, petit a petit, j'ai pris l'habitude... Chaque jours, de reclasser tes albums par ordre des préférences, de laver, repasser et ranger tes vêtements au cas où tu reviendrais. D'ailleurs.. Les tâches de sang ne disparaissent toujours pas. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'ai fait de mon possible, mais ça ne part pas...Pas comme toi.

Il m'as dit « Tu devrais sortir, aller regarder un film, voir du monde, faire quelques choses ». Il avais presque l'air convaincant le petit blond. Bien sûr, je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas. Mais rien ne m'empêchais d'espérer que ce soit le cas... J'ai bien essayer de leurs faire comprendre, que j'avais besoin de toi pour vivre... Mais ils ne comprennent pas grand chose. Lui non plus.

Il faisait beau ce jour là... Mais je ne pouvais arrêter de penser à toi, si bien qu'à force, tout me semblais triste et morose. Un peu comme moi. J'aurais voulue te montrer l'arc-en-ciel, te faire tendrement l'amour sous un coucher de soleil, tu sais, toutes ces choses romantiques, dont j'aurais jamais été capable de faire, ni de dire. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais montrer a quel point tu comptais pour moi. Peut être que même si loin, tu ressent mon amour, peut être qu'il te parviens, au-delà des kilomètres qui nous sépare.

Je ne lui ai rien répondu. Il a voulu me réconforté, a sa manière. Mais sans toi, rien n'y fait. Comme si toute ma vie je t'avais attendu, comme si tout le restant de ma vie, je devais t'attendre indéfiniment. Je serais patient et courageux pour toi. J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra. Je serais prêt quand il le faudras. Et quand se seras le moment, je pourrais enfin te serrer a nouveau dans mes bras, on seras a nouveau réunit, rien que toi et moi. A ce moment là, je te dirais tout ce que j'ai vécu sans toi, pour que jamais tu ne soit en reste, tu sauras tout. Et tu me raconteras tout ce que tu as vécu sans moi. On recommenceras à zéro, une nouvelle vie, pour toi et moi. Une éternité pour s'aimer, c'est tout ce que je désire: toi et moi.

Tu sais, a ce moment là, j'ai levé mes yeux vers le ciel si bleu, tout était gris de toi, chaque nuages te ressemblais étrangement. Je n'ai pas résister... Je suis tellement faible sans toi. Mes larmes ont roulés sur mes joues, creusant un peu plus leur routes, pour s'effondrer son mon t-shirt. Je savais qu'il était gêner de la scène. Tu sais, en 16 ans, on en apprend des choses sur les gens. Mais il ne s'est pas laissé démonté.. Non, il m'as hurler dessus. Il a crié quelque choses comme **« MERDE! ARRÊTE DE CHIALER! C'ÉTAIT MON AMI A MOI AUSSI! **». Cependant, je n'ai rien répondu. Je n'avais pas la force de lui dire que je m'en voulais terriblement. Alors le plus silencieusement possible, j'ai pleuré ton départ, enfouissant mon visage entre mes mains... Je pleurais pour toi. Lui aussi s'est mit a pleurer, il ne l'avoueras jamais. Lui aussi pensait être fort. Il croyais qu'il arriverais a me faire oublier, a me faire sortir de cette forteresse de solitude que je me suis crées.

Tu sais, le groupe n'existe plus. A quoi ressemblerais les Gazetto sans un chanteur? Tu peut me le dire? Notre âme c'était toi. Notre rêves c'était toi. Notre amis c'était toi. Mais de toi, il ne reste plus rien. Je hais notre musique. Je hais ma basse. Je hais ton micro. Je hais tes vêtements. Je hais ce sang partout. Je hais chaque meubles. Je hais chaque secondes, de chaque jours, de chaque mois sans toi. Je hais ce vide que tu a laissé. Je hais cette maison. Je hais tout ce qui a put t'appartenir. Je... Je.. Je me hais sans toi. Je te hais d'être partit... Et je t'aime a en crever. Explique moi pourquoi c'est plus facile de te détester que de continuer a t'aimer? Ne me laisse pas devenir ton ennemie. Je t'en pris...

Il a finalement appeler les autres pour qu'ils viennent. Comment font-ils pour supporter de voir ton sang partout dans la maison? Comment font-ils pour supporter de voir tes affaires partout dans la maison? Comment font-ils pour supporter de se regarder les uns, les autres, et remarquer que tu n'est plus là? Peut être parce qu'ils n'ont jamais vu, vécu ce que j'ai vu, vécu avec toi. Si ils savaient tout ce que je sais de tes petites manies, de tes moues tellement adorables, de l'inflexion de ta voix quand tu t'endors, de toutes tes expressions quand on faisait l'amour, je ne crois pas qu'ils supporteraient aussi bien.

Parfois, je me surprend a metre tes lunettes, et a en rigoler. Je me dit que tu devais être vraiment myope, tellement tout est déformé. Parfois, je me surprend a glisser la mains sur tes vêtements, et a me rappeler la dernière fois que tu les portaient. Les fans ne savaient pas ce que je savais. Les fans n'ont jamais eut ce que j'avais. Toi et moi c'était spécial... Dis pourquoi j'ai cette impression de t'avoir tué? Pourquoi quand je me regarde dans une glace, tout ce que j'y vois, c'est un meurtrier? J'ai cette envie de briser tout les miroirs, pour ne plus jamais me voir sans toi. Cette maison est devenu ma prison, de ma propre volonté. Je n'arrive plus a imaginer que la vie continue en dehors. Depuis que tu est partit... Je ne suis plus jamais sortit. J'attends sagement que tu reviennes. Et puis, comme ça, ça leurs fait un prétexte pour venir voir comment je vais.

La nourriture que Kai me préparait, n'avais rien a voir avec tout ce qu'on mangeait tout les deux. Cela ne faisait que me faire souvenir des tournés avec toi, avec eux. Ces moments où l'on se moquait des oublies de Kai, de la connerie du gothique... Et de l'alcoolique. Je m'en souviens, comme si c'était hier. Je m'en souviens, parce que tout les jours, je met nos DVD. Juste pour te voir sourire une fois de plus. Te voir bouger, vivre, même si ce n'est que dans la télé. Stupide, tu vas croire que je le suis. Parfois, je m'approche doucement, et dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres LCD. Tu n'as jamais su combien c'était toi qui me faisait vivre.

Ils voulaient me faire sortir de force. Tout ça pour oublié ta présence... Enfin, ton absence près de moi. J'aurais trouver sa adorable, et touchant de leurs part, mais a quoi bon sortir? A quoi bon aller dehors... Tu n'y seras pas plus présent. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te retrouver. Ils l'ont enfin compris... Et me laissent en paix. Pourtant, il y en a toujours un, pour s'assurer que je ne fait pas de bêtise aujourd'hui.

Alors que j'erre doucement dans notre chambre, cette chambre, où tu as vécu ta dernière semaines. Cette chambre combler par ton absence. Cette chambre, remplie de photo de toi et moi souriant, nous embrassant, ou simplement, étant Ruki, et Reita. Alors que je m'imprégnais de toi, et que j'essayai vainement de fuir dans le monde des rêves, pour être enfin près de toi, je les entendaient. Ils étaient là. Toi et moi d'autrefois. Tu râlais en disant que j'avais cassé le micro, je me souviens parfaitement de ce moment. C'était pendant notre tourné NLSG. Tu l'avais fait tomber par terre, et tu disait que c'était de ma faute. Quelques temps plus tard, tu l'avais refait tomber par terre, même que ton pantalon, avais faillit le suivre. Ton pantalon doré, un des plus merveilleux pantalon qui ai existé. Je n'arrivais jamais a résister en te voyant avec, en te voyant tout court aussi. Tu était ma drogue, et j'étais le junki. J'avais besoin de toi. Jours et nuit.

Attiré par cette conversation, je m'introduisit doucement dans le salon, comme toi quelques temps plutôt, la dernière fois où tu m'as dit que tu le ferais si je restait avec toi. Je suis rester avec toi, mais toi, tu est partit, et ce par ma faute.. Ironique non? Jamais je n'aurais du t'y poussée. Tu savais que ça allais mal finir. Évidement, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, je voulais tant que tout redevienne comme avant, je n'ai pas compris. Je m'excuse. Il y a tellement de chose que tu aurais du savoir. Tellement de choses que je n'ai pu te dire, que je n'ai pu entendre. Pardonne moi de t'avoir mener a ta perte. Je voulais juste que tu vives pour nous tous, pour toi... Surtout pour moi.

Je me sent si seul sans toi. Malgré ce monde chez moi, je suis seul. Toujours si seul. Et ce silence qui règne. Il n'y a qu'une musique qui tourne, une musique romantique, où des images de toi et moi heureux défilent sur l'écran. C'était ton cadeaux. Ton cadeaux pour mes 28 ans. 28 ans que j'aurais sans toi. Tu sais je ne l'avais jamais trouver. Le Gothique lui l'as fait. Il s'en excuser mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Je me suis assis devant l'écran, comme un gamin devant sa star préféré. J'en avais les larmes au yeux. Je me souviendrais toujours de ces phrases que ton toi m'as dites ce jours-là... Le jours de ton anniversaire...

-

-

* * *

-

Alors? Comment vous trouvez ce dernier chapitre? Bien déprimant nan? Moi je trouve xD;

Han, je suis fière de moi, c'est plus ou moins aussi triste que je voulais. Mais bon. C'est jamais parfait comme je voudrais, ça m'énerve un peu xD. Enfin voilà xD C'est fini. Alors vous aimer bien ma petite histoire toute triste? xD.


End file.
